The Best Policy
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: What is the most effective way of getting telemarketers to hang up? If you're the Young Justice team, then just answer the questions truthfully. Questions like *Can I talk to your parents?*. Little drabble.


_**The Best Policy**_

**Little tiny drabble I did because I was bored. Set season one, at... well, I call Supey 'Conner' so it has to be after 'Targets', but it's before 'Misplaced'. Wherever you think it fits in.**

**Not really sure where it came from, but I thought of it, and I wrote it anyway… and that might be the motto of most fanfiction writers. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

"We have a phone?" Artemis asked, looking around. "A hidden hide-out for a covert team has a _phone_?"

"Sounds like it." Wally said. "Where is it?"

"Here." Robin cautiously picked it up.

"_Hello. We have a very special offer for you today!_" The person on the other end said. "_Currently, if you buy one cruise ticket, you can get another one absolutely free!_"

"Uh… good to know."

"…_You're a kid?_"

"Teenager, technically."

"_Oh, okay then. Can I speak to one of your parents?_"

"Yeah, I doubt it, somehow."

"_Why not?_"

"Let's just say they're not around. Did you want to speak to my mentor?" Robin's eyes sparked with mischief behind his glasses.

"_Uh, yes, please._"

"Sorry, he's not here either."

"_Could you tell me when your… mentor… will be back?_"

"Well, it's hard to tell. I mean, when I left Gotham for the night, the bat-signal was shining in the sky. Last I saw him he was off to meet with the Commissioner, but from the news reports since he's been trying to take out the Joker."

"…_What?_"

Wally and Artemis were trying to stifle laughter. Kaldur was smiling behind his hand. M'gann was giggling. Conner was trying to keep a straight face, but a smile was breaking out.

"Put it on speaker-phone." Wally mouthed.

Robin nodded and pressed the correct button.

"He's gone off to fight the Joker." Robin repeated himself.

"_So… you…_"

"Yeah, that makes me Robin. Boy Wonder, Dark Squire, whatever you want to use. Just not 'Boy Blunder', since that's been beyond overused."

"_I… I see._" The telemarketer said, half believing him, half not. "_So, is there any adult here I could talk to?_"

"Well, not really. Unless Red Tornado counts as an adult. Since, you know, he's a robot and all. Does he count as an adult?"

"_Um…_"

"But you said you were selling cruise tickets, so no, I'm pretty sure that he doesn't want to go on a cruise."

"_Wait, if you're Robin, then what's Red Tornado doing there?_" The telemarketer said, sounding both confused and trying to catch them out.

"It's sidekick bonding night. Red Tornado was 'volunteered' to watch the six of us."

"_The six of you?_"

"Yep!" Wally joined in. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash!"

"I'm Miss Martian." M'gann giggled, smiling.

"Aqualad."

"Artemis."

Conner didn't say anything.

"Come on Supey," Wally cajoled, "Say hello to the nice lady on the phone."

"Fine. I'm Superboy."

The telemarketer was silent.

"So, _does_ anyone think their mentors want a cruise?" Wally grinned.

"Somehow, I can't imagine Batman on holiday." Artemis grinned, lightly tapping the Boy Wonder on the back of the head.

"Yeah. Would he burn up or something if he went into the sun?" Wally asked.

"No. He's not a vampire." Robin gave them both looks.

"Despite their looks to the contrary…" M'gann smirked.

"Hey! …okay, point taken."

"_Uh, you know what? Never mind._" The telemarketer hung up.

M'gann bit back a smile. "So, who was that?"

"A telemarketer." Wally explained. "Basically, they try and sell things over the phone."

"Oh. And was it really necessary for us to surprise them like that?" Kaldur asked.

"Hey, you went along with it." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, but…"

Wally shrugged, smiling. "What's the problem? All we did was tell the truth."

"Mm-hmm." Artemis nodded. "Now, back to the question of why a top-secret _covert_ team has a phone in the first place…"

Robin shrugged. "I think it's more interesting to know how they got their hands on a top secret covert team's phone number in the first place."

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
